


Room 101

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when they're in "Room 101" are they truly working together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 101

**Author's Note:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** "Can you write Kazuhira/Ocelot? The two of them bonding together or getting along? "
> 
>  **Warning!:** There are some TPP spoilers ahead!
> 
>  **MGS TUMBLR:** beloveddisciple.tumblr.com

_‘You asked me once,’ said O’Brien, ‘what was in Room 101\. I told you that you knew the answer already. Everyone knows it. The thing that is in Room 101 is the worst thing in the world.’_

**-1984, George Orwell**

It’s them. They are what lies in “Room 101” on the Command Platform.

Whenever Kazuhira and Big Boss are working together, they make great strides in their goals. They have created a home together. Created the foundations of something larger than themselves. When Kazuhira and Ocelot are working together, they’re terrifyingly meticulous and destructive. To the younger of the two, Kazuhira feels dangerous, uncentered and rubbed raw. They mesh strangely and the dynamics are all wrong. Instead of creating, the two destroy. He wants his pound of flesh. He _needs_ his pound of flesh and Ocelot, of all people, is willing to partake.  

They named the room together, “Room 101”; it’s the first time they have come to an agreement without hesitation or doubts in the other. It’s the only time they’re honest with the other on what will transpire in this dark space between them. It’s fitting that the only time they are genuinely endorsing the other and working seamlessly is when they’re active in this dungeon. It’s fitting that the only time they ever move closer to the other is when they’re both riding this high in the aftermath of tearing into Huey Emmerich. 

Ocelot is at home in this room, truly comfortable in his own skin when given the opportunity to wield control in the form of a syringe or soft spoken threats. Strangely enough, having Kaz as his witness and, at times, helper, only adds to the rush. The younger male is an enabler, always curious to see more and never intervening...at least when it comes to Huey. Together they push the envelope, finishing the other’s sentences, feeding the other’s addiction: one being achieved retribution, the other control. 

They’re more subdued when Big Boss is somewhere on the premises — a little more behaved. However, Big Boss isn’t here at the moment and they’re all teeth in this poorly lit room.

For the moment, both Kaz and himself are solidifying a strange bond through the sounds of Emmerich’s choked sobs. They tend to be annoyed whenever Huey gives his theatrical whimpers and gasps, but this time the man is genuinely sobbing himself into a breathless stupor. They’re not watching Huey, they’re watching each other. In the red lighting of the room, Kazuhira appears flushed with his lips parted, breathing through his mouth. Ocelot stands a little straighter, the corners of his mouth twitching. They’re both pleased, grotesquely content, even in the face of failure in extracting new information from Huey.  They're both sitting in that nirvana that comes when you circumvent revulsion and fixate on that high that comes from crippling control. 

Ocelot’s truth serum has failed to squeeze answers out of Huey, but it resulted in nauseous and feverish side-effects. It’s only when Kaz becomes exhausted by the continual presence of vomit, the acrid scent beginning to permeate into their clothes, do the two reconvene, huddling together and passing on possibilities as to why Huey remains resilient. Kaz suggests something to do with the scientist’s metabolic enzymes, Ocelot hypothesizes gene therapy. Regardless of what it is, the fact of the matter is that Huey or Skull Face (perhaps both) anticipated an event like this to take place. The evidence is more than damning.

It’s Miller who suggests the metallic archaea, a sort of wistful thought leaving his lips with pinched brows.

“First time you’ve ever given me reason to like you,” Ocelot remarks with a steady drawl, watching Miller’s brows pinch further and disappear underneath his aviators. He’s rewarded with a scowl before Miller is pushing past him, Ocelot sneaking his hand out to grab at his arm.

The gesture is met with a heated sound in warning, but Miller doesn’t pull away.

“I’ll make it happen,” the Russian finishes, listening to the warning sound rushing out from Miller’s throat turn appreciative and low. Ocelot releases Miller’s arm and the blond leaves the room. 

It’s part truth, part lie — on the issue of liking Miller. 

To be frank, the older male never had much respect for Miller. He’s too emotion-driven and a liability in the grand scheme of things, the two agreeing to only tolerate the other. It’s only when Miller emerged from Da Ghwandai Khar, limbs missing and eyes caked with blood, did Ocelot find his tune changing. The 40th Army's best couldn’t break him. Ocelot is caught between a begrudging respect for Miller’s special brand of resilience and the gnawing challenge of breaking something of that caliber. And, _now_ , to have Miller participate in his craft and suggest a few methods of persuasion? Ocelot is left thoughtful and curious.

**_____________________**

 Miller watches Ocelot put on his show, syringe in hand, as Huey wearily asks if he’s holding more truth serum. Kaz is beginning to have a rising suspicion that Ocelot blocks his actions and writes his lines before each session. Everything is too practiced and fluid about the man, far too comfortable in his role as the _Shalashaska_. He’s neither boastful or overbearing, he’s just reticent and patient. He draws the whole scene out, always finding a way to appear fair even when he’s pumping Huey full of chemicals or subjecting him to waterboarding.

Ocelot once told him if you sell sincerity in you actions and roles to your clients, your interrogation will always be successful. Miller scoffed, unsure of how sincerity and torture played a role. It’s only until later does he find out that the older male has been regurgitating him lines from John Wayne. It makes him wonder how many conversations he has had with the man — that he has had with others — that have been, predominately, nothing but recycled quotes meshed together.   How much of Ocelot is original? 

Today, however, he won’t complain of Ocelot’s theatrics or pick apart the man’s words. They’re in their comfort zone in “Room 101” and confident that today is the day Huey will give in. So he watches the way Ocelot quietly relishes his usage of a stage pause before he’s plucking Huey’s glasses off of his face, briefly examining it. Watching both Huey and Miller through his lashes, respectively, they listen to Emmerich gasp at the sight of his glasses disintegrating. 

Huey is already shaking and Miller itches with impatience, rising to his feet. As much as he is chomping at the bit for the truth, he’s just as interested as to whether Ocelot will actually apply the compound onto Huey’s exoskeleton-assisted legs. It’s hard not to immerse himself further into this scene Ocelot is crafting, the two of them whittling Huey down until he’s sputtering out excuses. Miller’s enjoyment in watching the chair Huey’s settled on disintegrating and tipping over is nearly spoiled by his disgust in Huey’s insistent whining. 

 " _OKB Zero!_ Sahelanthropus is beyond the Soviet base camp in a lab built by the Soviet Philosophers,” rushes out when Ocelot crouches next to his legs, needle hovering over the exoskeleton’s frame. “That’s what you’re looking for,” Huey continues in resignation, “but I have no idea how he’s controlling it. It wasn’t designed to accommodate a human pilot.” The information is confirmed when Ocelot leans in closer with the needle, Huey squirming and whimpering in terror. Miller watches Ocelot turn towards him, a silent exchange given between the other before Miller is leaving the room. 

Kaz makes sure to contact Intel on the location, his blood pumping loudly in his ears in the aftermath of their success. He needs to contact Snake, but he's unsure why he’s still waiting on the other side of the door for Ocelot. Their job is done. 

Kaz considers walking over the two-sided mirror, but he remains put, working his jaw in thought. 

“I left him with something to think about,” Ocelot assures as he exits the room, Miller nodding in content. He can only imagine what it must be, but something tells him that Ocelot didn’t inject the metallic archaea into Huey’s legs. That’s a moment the two of them will have to relish together, the depraved thought passing quite easily through Kaz’s mind. They wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Huey, Kaz reminds himself. He wouldn’t have nearly lost everything if it wasn’t for him. All the lives lost. The work lost. Their home lost. Big Boss falling into a coma for nine years. _This_ , what they do in “Room 101” is a justified response. It's the only way.

Kaz sighs softly, albeit irritated with himself. There is no point working himself into a morality frenzy. The relief that comes with their strange arrangement in “Room 101” is that they don’t have to vouch for their humanity to the other. The two of them just exist and rot freely out of view, the only place where they can find equal ground with the other. When they emerge, they’re sliding back to their roles. Ocelot does it so fluidly, jumping from _Shalashaska_ to the collected sub-commander. Kaz struggles and stumbles at times. He has to coach himself into getting a grip and he hates that Ocelot knows this.

The two of them stay quiet for a moment, considering the other. “You know, that was clever suggesting metallic archaea. Poetic, even,” Ocelot breaks the silence and the train of Kaz’s thoughts, the younger male snorting in return. 

“Complimenting me? This is new. Or is this just you _‘selling sincerity?’_ ” 

Ocelot has the good graces to look mildly offended, but he doesn’t bother defending himself or hiding the smirk creeping on his lips. He takes a step closer until he’s crowding Miller’s space, using what little inches he has over Miller by height to his advantage. The younger blond stays put, refusing to take a step back, lifting his chin up in quiet defiance. 

  “Well, _Kaz_ ,” he replies with a little too much warmth in his voice, Miller’s eyes narrowing with skepticism, “we made a pretty nice pair back there. It was a good win.” Miller only gives a ‘ _hmph_ ’ in turn before Ocelot is turning away. The younger of the two waits a beat before following afterward, leaving “Room 101” behind him. 

Kaz stumbles on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_
> 
> **Quotes Referenced:**
> 
> _"You might say that a good actor can play all kinds of parts. Well, my roles are all tailored to fit me -- or rather to fit John Wayne. All I do is sell sincerity, and I've been selling the hell out of that ever since I started."_  
>  **\- John Wayne, "John Wayne: The Man Behind the Myth"**


End file.
